tttefandomcom-20200213-history
BR MK1 Coaches
* A Better View for Gordon |last_appearance =* Wilbert the Forest Engine * Dream On |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |gender= Females |country_of_origin = * Island of Sodor * England * Scotland |basis = BR MK1 Coaches |vehicle = Rolling stock |wheels = 8 each |designer(s) = British Railways |builder(s) = British Railways |year_built = Between 1951 and 1963 |railway = * North Western Railway * British Railways |owner(s) = * Sir Topham Hatt * British Railways }} The British Railways Mark 1 is the family designation for the first standardised designs of passenger railway coaches built by British Railways. In the Railway Series, these coaches have been used for the Wild Nor' Wester and Limited express trains. In the television series, they are used as special express coaches and were Spencer's private coaches. Biography ''The Railway Series These coaches were once used for the Royal Train which transported Queen Elizabeth II. Henry was supposed to pull it, but after an accident with some paint cans, Gordon was given the honour insteadThe Railway Series: Gordon the Big Engine "Paint Pots and Queens". These coaches were later used for the Wild Nor' Wester between 1955 and 2011. They were replaced by Pip and Emma and their special lightweight coachesThe Railway Series: Thomas and his Friends "Thomas and the Swan". Thomas & Friends These coaches were used for carrying and transporting special visitors across the Island of Sodor. Gordon once used the coaches to carry Dowager Hatt to WellsworthSeries 5 "Gordon and the Gremlin". James has also used the coaches several times and once used them to take Mrs. Kyndley to the funfair at Tidmouth BaySeries 5 "Make Someone Happy". Later on, James used the coaches to transport the MayorSeries 7 "James and the Queen of Sodor". Sometime later, some of these coaches were sold to the Other Railway for Spencer to use for the Duke and Duchess of BoxfordSeries 7 "Gordon and Spencer". Personality In the Railway Series, these coaches are sentient despite never being illustrated with visible faces. Like many coaches on Sodor, they do not appreciate being bumped by an engine and if they are not handled properly, they can get back at their engine. In the television series, these coaches are non-sentient. Technical Details Basis In The Railway Series, they were based on BR MK1 coaches, while in the television series, they appear to be based upon BR MK1 Suburban carriages without corridors. The Red Express Coaches (''Railway Series), Thomas' Special Coach, the Limited coaches, the Special Express Coaches and Spencer's Coaches are based on these coaches. File:BRMk1Coaches.png|Composite coaches File:BRMk1Coach.jpg|Brake coaches Types of designs in the Railway Series: File:DarkBrownExpressCoaches.png|Composite coaches (with corridors) File:BRMK1BrakecoachRWS.png|Brake coaches (with corridors) Types of designs in the television series: They have broad windows on one side and narrow windows on the other. File:BRMk1CoachModel.png|Composite coaches (without corridors) File:BRMK1BrakecoachModel.png|Brake coaches (without corridors) Livery In the Railway Series, these coaches are commonly painted burgundy red with cream coloured window surrounds. They have also been seen painted blue with white coloured window surrounds, fuchsia coaches with white lining and brown. On the Dean Forest Railway, these coaches are painted dark brown with yellow stripes. The Royal Train's coaches were painted blood and custard with whitewall wheels, white buffers and yellow stripes. File:RedExpressCoachesRWS.png|Red coaches with cream coloured window surrounds File:BlueExpressCoachesRWS.png|Blue coaches with white coloured window surrounds File:FuschiaExpressCoaches.png|Fuchsia coaches with white lining File:BrownExpressCoaches.png|Brown coaches File:DarkBrownExpressCoaches.png|Dark brown coaches with yellow stripes File:TheRoyalTrain.png|The Royal Train In the television series, the coaches were painted maroon with silver buffers, grey roofs and red lining, bufferbeams and couplings. File:SpencersCoachesModel.png|Special Express/Spencer's Coaches Appearances Railway Series= |-|Television Series= |-|Other Media= Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * My First Thomas (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail References See Also * Express Coaches * Thomas' Special Coach * Spencer's Coaches * Special Express Coaches * The Wild Nor' Wester Category:Coaches Category:North Western Railway Category:Other railways Category:The Mainland Category:Rolling stock Category:Standard gauge Category:The Main Line